


As You Wish

by Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Role Reversal, Switching, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz
Summary: Ren wakes up Aoba for some late-night romping.
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never ever written fanfiction before- let alone a smut scene! But I really love the DMMd fandom and wanted to contribute something to it. I can't draw, so I thought I would try to write something!
> 
> I always thought Ren's original route in Re:Connect had been a bit of a tease. This takes place the night after that.

I was dazed. 

My eyelids were heavy and wanted to stay closed, but a sweet sensation was pulling me up from my deep sleep. I was floating from the bottom of a navy-blue pool up into the shallow, pale blue water. Just beneath its surface. 

The feeling was warm and rhythmic. Like waves wanting to drown the shore.

The sensation changed to the feeling of a hand stroking me with a light grip: a rope pulling me out of the dream state I was in. The hand focused on making contact against the underside of my dick. 

I opened my eyes to see a figure in the dark leaning over me. Ren’s outline in the darkness made him look like some sort of incubus.

Lips enclosed around the tip of my cock again. A tongue twirled around languidly like it wanted to savor the taste. 

“Ren,” I whispered huskily.

He pulled away. A string of saliva connected him and me. He looked up at me with hungry eyes, and wiped the wetness from his lips. 

“Do you want me to stop?” I couldn’t be sure, but I thought I saw a hint of smirk on his face. The crystal on his necklace swung silently, catching light from the window. 

“I don’t hate it,” I smiled and combed my fingers through his thick hair. I flexed my cock, making it swell in his hand. Ren’s eyes widened in surprise. It pleased me that I could get one over on him too. Then a more serious expression crept over his face. 

“I understand,” he muttered and took me back into his mouth. 

Ren worked his tongue, stroking and teasing me. Then he moved to the tip. His tongue flicked against the edges to spread the opening wider. I felt the odd sensation of his tongue pushing into the slit. 

“Mmmn,” I moaned, feeling the pleasurable sensation building. 

“Ren, stop,” I murmured and gently pushed him away, “You’re going to make me cum too soon.” 

Ren obeyed. The sudden cessation of the wet warmth left me feeling eager for something more. 

“Ah, that would be a shame, because I had other ideas,” Ren traced his hand up my thigh and leaned to grab the lubrication we kept under the pillow for spur of the moments like this. My stomach tightened in anticipation. 

I scooted back against the headboard and bent over to pull my pajama bottoms and briefs completely off. I tossed them to the floor and hooked my arm around Ren’s neck to draw him in and leave a line of kisses along his jaw line. He’d been squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers. He paused to kiss me back. He lovingly nuzzled his forehead against mine. His breath blew my hair against my cheek. It tickled a little. 

He sat back on his haunches and I waited for him to position himself in between my legs. Ren surprised me by using his free hand to pull my legs closed. He lifted a leg across my lap. 

_He_ was straddling _me._

“R-ren…” I uttered. He hovered over me, stretching himself out with his lubed fingers. My heart pounded in my ears. Wordlessly, he reached down, grabbed my penis and positioned it against his backdoor. Heat radiated from him. I swallowed; my mouth suddenly felt dry. 

Ren peered at me with a mix of desire and sincerity. 

“Aoba, I’ve not forgotten that you wanted to try topping me. I remember how it felt to share feelings with you in Scrap. Even if we can never do that again, I still want to be that intimate with you again. In any way I can… I want to please you.” 

He lowered himself until the tip of my cock popped in. Ren paused to take a shaky breath. He winced but continued, slowly sliding me in further. It took all of the self-control I had not to thrust myself forcibly into him. I realized I was holding my breath. 

He was down to the hilt now and showed no outward signs of discomfort. Seeing my cock buried in his ass made me swell even larger within Ren. He let out a small groan in response. 

I grabbed onto the underside of Ren’s thighs. I helped balance him and started to rock my hips. He gasped and winced again. It looked like it wasn’t especially pleasurable yet, but that soon would change. 

I fucked Ren slowly from beneath, savoring him from the inside. Ren, who was getting used to my girth being in him, started to rock his hips too. He picked up the pace a little and his penis began to stiffen. It bobbed with our movements. 

I buried my hand in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. I pushed my tongue past his lips; they were still red and swollen from having sucked me. He willingly opened his mouth and I kissed him deeply. I fucked Ren harder, eliciting a muffled moan from deep in his throat. His body slackened against me, and he buried his face into my shoulder, clinging to me.

“Aoba…” Ren groaned my name, and my final thread of patience snapped. 

I lifted his hips higher and pumped even harder into him. Our bodies clapped together. His dick slapped against my stomach. I pulled Ren back up to a sitting position by his hair.

He met my thrusts with an equal pace and intensity. His jaw tilted backward, my hand still tugging at his hair as if it were a leash. He closed his eyes and jerked on his cock rapidly, his breath quickening. It mirrored my fast and uneven breathing.

“Aah… aahh…” I moaned, feeling my orgasm run down the length of my cock. My hips moved on their own, pushing into Ren in several hard and slow thrusts. Ren too, orgasmed and cum shot up my chest. I released his hair and joined Ren’s hand, squeezing the last of the cum from his cock. It spilled from the tip and dripped down my hand. Still high, I offered my dirty hand to him. He locked eyes with me and licked my hand clean. I gently cupped his chin and pulled him forward into a kiss. It tasted bitter but it wasn’t off putting at all. 

“…Aoba,” Ren sighed. 

“Ren.”  


* * *

We held each other that way for a while. Coming down in each other’s arms. It was sweet, but I was beginning to feel a little suffocated.

“Hey, Ren,” I prodded him with my shoulder. 

There was no response. 

“Ren?” I asked and realized that Ren was breathing deep and evenly.

He had fallen asleep. 

You…! I huffed and tried to wiggle out from under him, but despite only being a couple centimeters taller, he was more muscular than me. And heavier. 

Maybe I should call to Granny for help… I laughed aloud. 

“Yeah, I’m sure that’d go over great.” 

Ren shifted and whimpered in his sleep.

“Oh well. I’ll get you back sometime,” I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.


	2. As You Wish Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Mizuki take Ren drinking for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my first fanfic, which is the first chapter of this. Just personal preference, because I feel like I've gained some confidence from my original attempt. So, this is me retrying Ren as a bottom. It takes place after the Ren Drama CD. 
> 
> EDIT: I just received feedback that the position Ren and Aoba are doing isn't clear enough. I apologize to my readers, I tried to be as clear and concise as I could, but it seems I failed. Essentially, Ren has his butt in the air and Aoba is sitting on it, this way they can both penetrate each other at the same time.

Mizuki and Koujaku were interested in Ren. After Ren risked his own safety to save Aoba from that wannabe Akushima, anyone could see that Aoba had been swept off his feet. Mizuki and Koujaku suspected something was going on between the two. The way that Ren hovered around Aoba and hung onto his every word, and the way Aoba’s face lit up when they were together; it could melt the iciest of hearts. 

Mizuki and Koujaku invited Ren to drink with them. They wanted to get to know Ren the human better and see what he was like without Aoba around. Ren agreed. He was fond of the two Ribsteez leaders. As an AllMate, he liked being held by them- a rarity considering he normally didn’t like anyone other than Aoba to touch him. He had liked how Mizuki and Koujaku were gentle with him and had often let him sleep on them. 

It was a weeknight and Black Needle was closed. Mizuki, Koujaku, and Ren were in the backroom where Mizuki kept most of his tattooing supplies and sketchbooks. Mizuki and Koujaku lounged, curiously watching Ren sit stock-straight on the edge of the sofa while flipping through yet another artbook. 

“You have any tattoos, Ren?” Mizuki probed, grinning lackadaisically, a glass of golden whiskey in his hand. 

“No, this body did not have any tattoos when I took over it,” Ren bluntly stated. Koujaku and Mizuki gave each other an uneasy look that said, ‘Maybe shouldn’t have asked.’ The idea that the AllMate now inhabited this unknown body was still difficult for anyone to wrap their head around. 

“Do you want one? You’ve looked through three books already,” Koujaku said. “Why don’t you relax? You haven’t touched your drink yet.” 

Ren frowned, closing the binder and laying it on the table. “I am sorry. I have not thought about getting a tattoo. I do not think the previous owner of this body would like that. Additionally, I have never drank before, and I am anxious from observing Aoba’s negative experiences with alcohol.” Ren bowed his head, “I apologize.” 

“Don’t apologize, there’s no need!” Mizuki reassured. “We invited you to get to know you; we’re not gonna force you to do anything. But you should know, most people don’t respond to alcohol the way Aoba does.” 

“What do you mean?” Ren asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Aoba’s famous for his low tolerance. Everyone handles alcohol differently. Aoba’s just really sensitive. You’re almost guaranteed to have a better experience,” Koujaku commented, his own face flushed red from drinking. “Besides, drinking is like a right of passage. Holding your liquor is a measure of your manliness.” 

“Right, and we’re seasoned drinkers. You’re safe with us,” Mizuki said. “I can tell when it’s time to cut one of my patrons off.” Ren’s brows knitted together, deep in thought. He picked up his tall, sweating glass of Long Island iced tea. 

“So… Aoba is lacking in manliness?” Ren inquired seriously. Koujaku choked on his drink and Mizuki turned his head, biting his tongue to keep himself from busting out laughing. 

“There’s no need to take it so literally, Ren,” Koujaku clarified after regaining his composure. “It’s more of a competitive thing more than anything. It’s not actually telling of anything.” Mizuki, still cracking up, snorted and slapped his leg. Seeing Mizuki and Koujaku laugh at Aoba’s sake, Ren became spiteful. He lifted his glass and chugged the entire drink. Mizuki and Koujaku stopped their tittering and gawked. Ren slammed the drink down and wiped his mouth. 

“I’ll have another drink. I shall drink enough for the both of us, to defend Aoba’s manliness,” Ren declared. 

“We were only teasing, Ren,” Mizuki insisted. “Are you… feeling okay? That was a lot of alcohol you just pounded.” Mizuki looked concerned but Koujaku cheered, reseating himself to sit on the sofa next to Ren. 

“Atta boy, Ren!” Koujaku praised, slapping Ren on the back. “You heard him, Mizuki. The man wants another drink!” At that, Ren actually blushed, feeling put on the spot. He was still not used to people treating him like an equal. It made him feel shy, but excited at the same time. He smiled. 

“Yes, this man wants a drink,” Ren repeated, liking how that sounded. 

“Whatever you say,” Mizuki conceded, shrugging with a grin on his face. “Let’s do some shots.” 

* * *

Aoba was staying up late half-watching some gameshow on the television. Granny had long since turned in for the night and Aoba was staying up for when Ren would come home. He’d felt a little slighted that he hadn’t been invited to drink with them, but he was glad that Ren was stretching his wings on his own. Still… he missed Ren and didn’t want to go to bed without him. 

He startled when he heard a light knock at the door. Aoba turned off the TV, and tiptoed through the hallway and opened the front door. He gasped. Ren was being held up between Mizuki and Koujaku. 

“Oh no…I thought you guys were going to look after him! What happened?!” Aoba fretted. 

“He had one drink, then while we were pouring shots, he climbed onto Koujaku’s lap and fell asleep,” Mizuki defended himself quickly. 

“He… he what?!” Aoba sputtered, mortified. 

“It’s alright, it was just surprising. Especially when he tried to get inside of my kimono,” Koujaku rubbed the back of his neck, beaming sheepishly. Aoba’s jaw dropped. He was speechless. 

“It’s like Ren thought he was an AllMate again?” Mizuki offered. 

“One thing’s for sure, he’s not as portable as he used to be. Want us to carry him upstairs?” Koujaku asked. 

“No, just come lay him on the couch. I’ll try to get him to sober up,” Aoba said wearily, stepping aside so they could take off their shoes and drag Ren to the living room. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect Ren to do something that like,” Aoba murmured. 

“Neither did we,” Koujaku agreed. “We may have actually found someone who’s a bigger light weight than you, Aoba.” Aoba crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“I wonder what got into him anyway. I didn’t think Ren would want to get drunk,” Aoba thought aloud. Mizuki and Koujaku share a furtive glance. 

“Well, we’re gonna head back. Let us know if you need anything,” Mizuki said, and they all said their goodbyes. 

After locking the door after them, Aoba meandered back into the living room. Ren lightly snored on the couch. He was out like a light. Aoba’s chest squeezed; seeing Ren look so vulnerable, it tugged at his heartstrings. 

Aoba sat on the floor and lightly stroked Ren’s hair. It was turning coarser and thicker, and a dark shade of navy blue, different from the silky black it had been when he first moved into Sei’s body. It was easy to get your hand caught in if you tried brushing your fingers through it. Aoba traced his fingers down Ren’s cheek. He had a light shadow of stubble growing in. It struck Aoba as oddly cute. Actually, he thought everything about Ren was cute. 

Aoba then got a wild hare of an idea. He wanted to indulge himself. Just while Ren was asleep and unaware. 

He slowly, carefully eased Ren up and slid onto the couch so Ren’s head would be resting on Aoba’s lap. Aoba’s heart sang, happy that _Operation Puppy on Lap_ had been a success. Ren rested quietly, peacefully on Aoba’s lap. 

“Heh, yatta!” Aoba whispered a cheer and ruffled Ren’s hair, fluffing it up to maximum fluff. 

“Aoba,” Ren murmured. “What are you doing?” Aoba jumped, letting go. 

“Oh… um,” Aoba stammered. “I’m sorry, Ren. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Ren opened his eyes and smiled easily. Aoba swallowed. Ren really was too cute for his own good. 

“Don’t apologize. I like it,” Ren confided. Aoba looked confused. 

“You like it? Since when?” Aoba questioned. 

“Well, maybe I don’t like my hair being a tangled mess, but… I like it when you touch me, Aoba,” Ren admitted. He sat up to kiss Aoba. His breath smelled of alcohol. 

“Ren, are you feeling alright?” Aoba asked after pulling away. “I’ll get you something to drink-” Aoba started to say but Ren pulled Aoba into another kiss. This time he slipped his tongue into Aoba’s mouth. He didn’t restrain himself or even give Aoba the courtesy of slowly building tension. He greedily possessed Aoba’s mouth, groaning delectably. Aoba’s surprised by Ren’s assault, but found he was unable to resist. This was out of character for Ren… he hasn’t been this unrestrained since their first encounter in Scrap. Ren could be urgent and sometimes had trouble controlling his lust, but this felt different. It felt more honest and rawer than anything Aoba had felt from Ren before. 

Ren possessively pawed at Aoba’s body. He grabbed and groped while stripping him. Aoba trembled at how aggressively Ren manhandled him. He picked Aoba up like he weighed nothing and laid him down on the couch. Aoba looked up at Ren, his hair was still ruffled, as he peeled out of his white long-sleeved shirt. 

“Ren… Ren stop, let’s go upstairs. Granny might- aah!” Aoba cried out in hushed surprise when Ren lowered himself down and started roughly sucking and kissing Aoba’s neck and collar. He felt Ren’s arousal digging into his thigh. Aoba’s own member was getting hard; it was crushed between their bodies. 

“Aoba… Aoba,” Ren groaned, exploring Aoba’s chest. His tongue found Aoba’s nipple and flicked at it. 

“Hnn! Ahhh,” Aoba moaned quietly, his hands gripped Ren’s shoulders. “Ren…” Aoba knew this was risky. He was the sober one. He should have been scolding Ren and telling him to put his shirt back on and take this upstairs. But to do that right then, Aoba thought that would have been the same as rejecting Ren. Ren’s expression was so sincere, so tender, so erotic and innocent at the same time that Aoba couldn’t bring himself to stop him. Aoba knew he spoiled Ren too much, but he was weak when it came to him. So, he didn’t stop Ren when he spat in his hand and started stroking his cock. He lifted one of Aoba’s legs against his chest and positioned himself against Aoba. 

“Oh… hah aaahh,” Aoba would never get used to that feeling of his body resisting and finally giving in to the unrelenting pressure. He felt Ren slide into his body too fast. It hurt. Aoba winced and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, biting back a groan. 

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Ren asked. He licked Aoba’s cheek. Aoba startled and then laughed lightly. 

“I’m okay. Just… stay still a moment,” Ren parlayed his affection into a profusion of kisses. Aoba found himself moaning breathily, especially when Ren licked his ear. Aoba could feel the skin on his stomach getting wet from his sex leaking precum. Ren nibbled on Aoba’s ear lobe and slowly started moving within Aoba. 

“Mmmnn,” Aoba moaned indulgently, throwing his arms above his head and grabbing onto the arm of the couch. It was still a little uncomfortable, but Aoba aimed to spoil Ren by letting him use his body however he pleased. 

“Nnn…Aoba… You look like you really enjoy my cock,” Ren groaned and slowly rolled his hips and watched Aoba’s body meet and ride the motion. 

“Ren…” Aoba panted, blushing from Ren’s unabashed comment. Though he’s self-conscious, he nodded. “I do-mmm- I do enjoy your cock.” 

Ren stopped with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What is it Ren?” Aoba asked tentatively. 

“Aoba, can we change positions? I want to try something different,” Ren professed. 

“Sure,” Aoba agreed, and Ren withdrew from him. To Aoba’s puzzlement, Ren sat on the ground with his legs facing the couch. He scooted against it so that he laid on his upper back, and his hips leaned against the edge of the couch. He let his legs fall open to the sides. 

“Ren?” 

“I don’t know if it will work but…” Ren started. “Face away from me and sit on my cock, and then push your cock in me,” Ren instructed. 

“R-ren!” Aoba sputtered, completely red-faced. “That’s too-”

“Aoba, please. In Scrap we felt what each other was feeling. I want to experience that again. I want to feel you in my ass and on my cock.” Aoba blushed profusely, but he understood what Ren was talking about. He had enjoyed the way it felt in Scrap. So… why not at least try to see if it would be the same? Aoba heaved a shaky breath then steeled himself up. It was a little tricky, but Aoba stood between Ren’s open legs and perched his knees on the couch. He reached behind him and positioned Ren’s cock against his opening. Aoba spat in his free hand and slicked up his own cock; he pointed it down against Ren’s boy pussy. 

“I’m… I’m going to lower myself,” Aoba stammered, his face burning when he looked back at Ren. Ren nodded and reached up to help balance Aoba by his hips. It took a little of moving around, but Aoba gasped when he felt Ren push into him, and soon after, the head of his own cock slipped into Ren. He heard Ren make a small noise in his throat. 

Before Aoba could get used to the feeling of being full, Ren roughly pulled Aoba’s hips down on to him and thrust wildly. The sensation of Ren’s throbbing cock pushing in and out of him and Ren’s own tight, virgin hole made Aoba drool. It was better than he how remembered it to be in Scrap. 

“Ren! Ah ahh hah ah!” Aoba was too lost in the moment to remember to keep his voice down. Below him he heard Ren’s own impassioned moans. There was a sweetness and longing to Ren’s voice that Aoba had never heard before. _He’s feeling it as much as I am,_ Aoba thought. Aoba held on to the arm of the couch to give himself leverage. He didn’t want Ren to be the one doing all the work. Aoba thrust deeply into Ren, eliciting sweeter and sweeter sounds from him. It’s addictive. Aoba wanted to hear Ren lose himself more and more. Hear him taking him. 

Ren slowed. Aoba realized Ren was holding back and trying not to cum too early, but that only served to cause Aoba to want to make Ren cum from his movements alone. So, Aoba took over, simultaneously riding Ren’s cock and pumping his cock in and out of Ren. 

“A-aoba!” Ren moaned, panting hard. 

“Don’t hold back, Ren. I want to make you come,” Aoba groaned. That sent Ren over the edge. He grabbed onto Aoba’s hips and pounded Aoba’s ass. Ren grunted, his seed spilling. Aoba let out a loud, hoarse moan and returned the favor by cuming in Ren. 

The position had been demanding on their bodies. Aoba gasped, his chest and stomach rising and falling covered in a sheen of sweat. He stood and they both pulled out of each other. Ren rolled to his side and laid spent on the floor. 

Aoba joined him on the floor and nuzzled up to Ren. Aoba spooned him and pulled him into his embrace. They savored the moment. 

“Let’s head upstairs,” Aoba said. It was about four in the morning, and it wouldn’t be long until their granny woke up. Ren heaved a breath. He was clearly winded too. They both stood to throw their clothes on, and Aoba noticed that Ren’s legs were a little shaky when he stepped into his jeans. It gave Aoba an oddly satisfied feeling. 

Upstairs they held each other in bed. Outside the morning birds were chirping. 

“Did you have a good time? With Mizuki and Koujaku?” Aoba asked, snuggling his head against Ren’s bare chest. 

“I did until I tried drinking. Then it just made me tired,” Ren answered truthfully. 

“Is that why you tried to sleep in Koujaku’s kimono?” Aoba teased. Ren stiffened. Aoba peered up to see Ren looked mortified. 

“I thought that was a dream,” Ren stammered. Aoba laughed heartily, hugging Ren to him. 

“It’s okay. Everyone does things they regret when they drink,” Aoba reassured. 

“I don’t think I want to drink again,” Ren groaned covering his face with his arm. Aoba went into another fit of laughter. He calmed and sighed, contemplating. 

“Do you think… we’ll do _that_ again?” Aoba asked suggestively. 

Ren nodded and Aoba got butterflies in his stomach. 

“Yeah, I really enjoyed that,” Ren admitted. Aoba blushed, a big grin spreading across his face. 

“Me too. I really enjoyed that too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if that sex position has a name or not. I imagine it’s more trouble than it’s worth, but Ren and Aoba got off on it, so more power to them.


End file.
